Light, Love, and Broken Hearts
by Emo Cyanide
Summary: It started as a normal day for the titans, until Cinderblock showed up and knocked Robin halfway down the street and someone had to catch him. Who is she? Could she be titan material? Yeah I suck at summarys.
1. Magic and Motorcycles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. Or any songs I may or mat not use in the story.

I'll have you know, this is my first story. Well, not really, I've written stories before. Just…not fan fictions. So bear with me here. I like criticism. And my English teacher always helps me with that sort of thing when I ask. Prolly cause I'm like his best student. Which is cool. Cause he's a rad teacher. But yeah, critiques, love, anything. I like reviews.

**Light, Love, and Broken Hearts**

_Magic and Motorcycles_

By, EmoCyanide

'_I wanna live on the moon, never see a human again, and as the Earth explodes I'll light a candle for my dead best friends…'_

Punch. Kick. Repeat. Roundabout. Repeat. Kick. Punch. Roundabout. Repeat. So the endless pattern went on as our heroes began their day. The mysterious boy wonder being the main character in focus here. He was doing his usual training routine, 6AM as always. But today he needed something, so, the radio was on. And playing a bit loudly one might add. Just loud enough to wake the occupant of the room above the training room of course. Don't you just love life's little coincidents?

"Ugh. I swear bird boy is getting it this time." But of course, this _had_ been the third time this week the boy wonder had woken our darkest heroine a half hour early. Raven rolled out of bed, dressing and wandering into her bathroom for a few moments to brush her hair, before walking out of her room. The door making a 'swoosh' sound as it closed behind her. She started towards the training room, a rather glum look on her face.

Robin, oblivious to having woken Raven yet again, just continued with his endless flurry of attacks on the poor defenseless punching bag. This soon flew off its hinge and flew towards the wall, only to be stopped by Raven, err, Raven's powers. And flying back towards the boy wonder, caught by obvious surprise. Seeing as it hit him square in the chest and knocked him back.

"Hey, boy blunder. Keep the radio down. Better yet, break it. Because I don't like being woken up over and over." Came her monotone voice in obvious discontent before heading off to the kitchen for her usual tea before her meditation.

'_I don't enjoy this place; my best friends are so mean. I look up to the sky when I am sad cause the planets don't get down on me. I just wanna fall asleep..'_

Robin sat blinking on the ground, the punching bag laying on his chest still in obvious confusion of what just happened. "Err…Sorry?" But she was already gone. A lot of good that did. He groaned pushing the punching bag off him and shoving it in a closet, full of discarded punching bags, before heading out towards the kitchen for some breakfast.

'_I wanna live on the moon. Never see a human again, and as the Earth explodes, I'll light that candle for my dead best friends.'_

As the morning rolled by the other three titans came slowly from their quarters, Beast Boy last as always, before beginning their morning dailies. Like, fighting over breakfast. Which was happening at that moment with Beast Boy and Cyborg of course. Until Cyborg hit Beast Boy over the head with a frying pan after a nasty comment about Bumble Bee. Star Fire was sitting at the table lulling over Robin reading the newspaper, her usual comments and questions filling the air after the breakfast argument was finished of course. Raven was doing her usual meditation on the roof, her cape blowing in the light breeze the swept across the roof on this fine day.

'_Mommy! Daddy! No!'_

'_Run Emily! Run away as fast as you can!'_

'_No Mommy! I can't leave you and Daddy!'_

'_Please Emily dear run! We'll be alright just get away. Hurry!'_

_A small girl, maybe five, with silver hair falling to the middle of her back and very bright and vivid purple eyes with tears flowing freely from them stood with her parents. She took after her mother, having her hair and eyes and general facial features. She was a pale color, soft frail milky white skin covering her entirely, aside from what was covered by the purple night clothes that were on her frame at the moment. _

'_But Mommy! I can't leave you and Daddy!'_

'_Go Emily! Get away from us!'_

_Tears fell freely from all three of the family members, as the father bent down and looked at the young girl, Emily._

'_Go on kid. We'll be just fine your mother and I. We'll come and find you first thing. I promise.'_

'_Pinky swear promise papa?'_

'_Pinky swear promise. Now go! Hurry!'_

_He stood back up, looking at his wife as Emily gave a small pout before starting away, walking at first, backwards to watch her beloved parents as she did. But after a few more steps a figure appeared out of nowhere, snatching her up. _

'_Trying to get away princess? I think not my dear. I came here to kill the entire royal family. No survivors allowed.'_

_The tears fell quicker now, as she wiggled trying to get away. Her father ran over, trying to get her from the man, to at least save her, but his efforts were futile as another man appeared behind him with a pistol and shot him square in the back of the head. Emily's father fell dead, with a loud scream and wails from her mother. She had a simply shocked look on her face, she didn't understand, she had only turned five that very morning. The tears still streaked down her face freely, a few choked sobs emitting from throat as the man with the gun turned and emptied three rounds into her mother before she fell dead as well._

_The man holding her laughed evilly, taking out a dagger. "No gun on the little one. I want to hear her scream." He said, before driving the dagger into her side. She screamed loudly, tears still pouring down her cheeks. He started twisting the dagger around, before pulling it out and driving it into her stomach and dropping the girly to the ground as she fell unconscious, which he assumed her dead and both the men disappeared._

"NO!"

Came the startled yell as a girl woke in a cold sweat, jolting upright from where she lay in a bed in a run down old motel. It was Emily. But a much older version of the young girl. A little over ten years older to be exact. She hadn't changed much at all, she still had her vivid violet eyes, silver hair, and her skin had gotten a bit paler actually. It wasn't quite grey, more like the color of porcelain fresh from its mold. She had on night clothes, even though it was well around ten o'clock now, but she had just woken up. Her pajamas were rather loose fitting pajama pants with and elastic waistband so they stayed up with various sizes of purple skulls covering them and a tight fitting purple tank top that showed a bit of her stomach.

With a soft groan she rolled out of bed and to the bathroom, doing a quick once over, brushing her hair and teeth before walking to her bag that sat on a chair and rummaging through it to find a set of clothes to put on. She pulled out various things from the bag, an old teddy bear, sunglasses, a few books, a make-up bag, and a hat before finally finding a suitable set of clothes for the day.

She wandered into the bathroom and shut the door, after a few minutes she came out with her pajamas under her arm and tossed them to the backpack before finding a mirror and looking at herself, disgusted. She loathed how much she looked like her mother. All it did was bring back awful memories. She put a hand over the silver key hanging around her neck on a thin silver chain, it looked rather old, and of the old style that you saw in fairytales. It never left her neck. She never allowed it. It was all to precious to her.

She shook her head a bit, letting her hair fall in her face and finding the sunglasses she pulled out of the bag earlier and slipping them on. They were the big style ones, with thick purple frames and dark inserts to hide her eyes. She _hated_ those eyes with every fiber of her being. Nothing about them was of any good to her, she said they just reminded her of her mother.

She wore a skirt, not something exactly out of character for her. It was white, with a silver, black, and purple plaid pattern on it so it wouldn't seem quite as plain and fell to about mid-thigh. It might have been shorter should she have been a bit taller. Seeing as she stood a mere 5'4, not exactly tall for a fifteen year old. Her top was a tight fitting corset style top, black in color mostly, with a purple trim around the edges.

"Ugh. I need coffee.." She said, her voice a bit quiet but it sounded as if she had been crying. She hadn't though of course, but she almost always sounded that way.

Emily, or, Spectra as she told people to call her. She never much used her real name. Brought back memories. Spectra looked about the room for the make-up bag she threw from her bag earlier, before floating it to herself as a white force surrounded it. Not quite like Raven's. It had a much more cloudy appearance to it. She pulled an eyeliner pencil from the bag and pulled the sunglasses off for a moment to put a bit of eyeliner under her eye, and mascara on the lashes. She never wore much else. She tucked the items back into the make-up bag and slipped the sunglasses back on before finding her shoes, black leather boots that stopped just below her knees with a few buckles by her ankle. She grabbed a small bag that had her wallet and such in it before heading out of the room and towards the nearest place she could find that served coffee.

The titans alarm started blaring, Robin jumping up quicker than one could imagine and to a computer finding out the disturbance. "Cinderblock. On the corner of Main and Eastern, robbing a bank. Easy enough. Titans Go!" He barked, heading towards the garage and his R-cycle in a flash.

The titans head out accordingly after Robin, Cyborg in the T-Car and Raven, Star fire, and Beast Boy all flying.

They arrived on the scene before to much damage was done, Cinderblock having just smashed open the safe and starting to pull the money.

"Yo! Rack breath! Eat sonic blast!" Cyborg shouted, hopping out of his precious T-car and powering his cannon before firing it at Cinderblock, hitting him square in the back and angering him. Cinderblock turned around, only to take a few star bolts in the face from Star fire and a follow up car to the stomach from Raven after she chanted her usual 'Azarath Metrion Zynthos!'. He stumbled back a bit, narrowing his beady eyes before starting towards the team before having his feet frozen to the ground by Robin's discs and being charged at by Beat Boy in his Rhino form and knocking him to the ground with a grunt.

"Did we get him?" Beast boy asked, changing back to his human form and watching Cinderblock whom was still on his back. "Don't know yet." Cyborg said, his cannon charged and ready to fire.

A few buildings down the way Spectra walked from a coffee shop, her coffee in hand as she looked around for a moment, her eyes landing on the fight in slight awe. She cursed herself slightly for not bringing her sword or bow. But she still had her magic, if things got out of hand she might be able to help, with magic or simple hand-to-hand, she wasn't really sure if they would help much against the brute though.

Robin walked a bit closer to Cinderblock, with Raven and Star floating above, Star's hands glowing and ready to fire and Raven ready at any moment to chant her spell and fire away. Cinderblock shot up, snatching Robin and throwing him down the street a ways, rather fast.

Raven and Star started firing, at his face and upper half mostly, trying to knock him out so that the authorities could deal with him. Cyborg fired a few times, and Beast Boy morphed into a tyrannosaurus rex and started attacking at Cinderblock until he finally went down. At which point the titans remember Robin.

As Robin flew down the street, Spectra cursed under her breath, chanting something as well as a white force appeared behind Robin and catching him like a giant pillow and she raced over before the spell faded and lowered him to the ground. Robin sat blinking for a moment before looking about then at Spectra, confused a bit. "What was that?" He asked, looking around for any trace of what had caught him. "Foreign magic. Don't bother trying to understand it. " She said looking at him plainly as the other titans raced over looking at the two. "Yo, you alright Rob?" Cyborg asked looking at him as well as the rest of the team and doing a quick medical scan. "Yeah, I'm fine. She.. err, used some kind of magic I guess it was and caught me before any damage was done." He said, standing and brushing himself off before walking to Spectra and holding his hand out. "Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. Thanks for catching me." He said coolly, looking at the rest of the team for a moment.  
"Spectra. And I've never heard of you, well, the rest of you. Dear Robin here is infamous. Assuming you are the same Robin from Gothem." She said, tilting her head to the side slightly.  
"I am. And this is the rest of the team, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Star Fire. Raven uses magic as well, but her's seems.. different I guess." Robin stated.

"Okay then. I think I'll be going now. Nice to meet all of you." She said, forcing a weak smile before turning and starting away. Star Fire gasped, grabbing her in one of her famous bone-crushing hugs. "Oh but you cannot leave! You have saved Robin! Your deed cannot go unrewarded! You must come to our home new friend Spectra!" She said cheerily, her ever apparent smile on her face.  
Spectra dropped her coffee, struggling to breath for a few moments.  
"Star! Let her go she can't breath!" Robin said, noticing as Spectra started to turn a bit blue.  
Once Star let go, Spectra gasped for breath, narrowing her eyes slightly at Star before shrugging it off. "Don't do that again." She said flatly. "I'd rather not have another near-death experience."

Robin arched an eyebrow slightly, but shrugged anyways.  
Raven stood off in the back of the group. 'A witch. Of.. some sort, she doesn't look like someone from Azarath. Or Tameranean. '  
Cyborg walked up to her, holding his hand out as Beast Boy snaked in front of him doing the same. "Yeah! You should totally come back to the tower with us. You can play video games or watch a movie or eat tofu!" He said, grabbing her shoulders and starting to push her towards the tower.  
Cy grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back. "You ain't feeding her any damn tofu. She can have meat like any normal person."

Spectra stood blinking oddly, obviously confused by the chatter. 'They're a _team_?.. You'd think they'd get along a little better..' She thought, watching them. "I don't eat meat. Or Tofu for that matter." She stated, "Thanks for the offer though, but.. I.. have.. err, things to do."

"You're lying." Robin stated, smirking at her.

"How would you know?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Come on. Just come for awhile, I'd like to learn a little more about your magic." He said, watching her. Cyborg and Beast Boy still argued background, seemingly obvious to the rest.  
Star looked at her with pleading eyes, and Raven floated up a bit. "I'm heading back. Feel free to join me _any_ time." She said in her usual monotone before flying off.

Spectra sighed heavily. "Fine. But I'm not eating anything either of those two try and feed me." She said, looking back at them for a moment.

Robin let out a short laugh before leaning towards her for a moment and whispering into her ear. "I wouldn't eat anything Star tries to feed you either." He said, grinning slightly and starting towards his R-Cycle. "Can you fly?" Spectra shook her head. He tossed her a helmet. "Get on." He said, she caught it looking at it oddly for a moment before putting it on.  
Star Fire gleamed joyously before darting off towards the tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at her, finally dropping their argument. "I do have a car you know, you don't have to ride with the boy wonder there." Cy said, watching her. She shrugged. "Motorcycles are funner though.."

Beast Boy made a slight face. "No way! Mopeds are the best."  
Cy shrugged, grabbing Beast boy and starting to the T-Car before getting in with Beast Boy and starting towards the tower.  
Spectra laughed slightly, getting on the back of Robin's bike and slipping her arms around him to hold on before he revved the engine and did a wheelie before speeding off to the tower. "You do that again and I will never come to your tower. Ever." She said a bit loudly so he could here, only igniting a laugh from Robin as they headed to the tower.

**_End of Chapter 1_**

Hokay. So? I like reviews. And it doesn't seem like I used characters much. But. it's the first chapter. I'm still trying to get this going. So, read, review, and tell me if I should keep going.

Kthxbye.


	2. Dragons and Discussions

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Teen Titans. Nor Do I ever think I will.

MMkay. After reading the last chapter over…I found various mistakes. And I slapped myself for them. But alas, I decided to write another chapter aside from fixing the last one. But this one I'm going to read over a few times before posting. Oh, and the song in the last chapter was Phantom Planet – Don't Get Down. It fit the situation for the moment it seemed, plus I like the lyrics. :D I'll type the story now…

**Light, Love, and Broken Hearts**

_Dragons and Discussions_

By, Emo Cyanide

"So where exactly are you from? Not many from Earth have powers, you certainly aren't from Tameranean, and you don't seem quite like one from Azarath." Robin asked, the entire team in the living room, plus one. Raven was off to the side reading one of her books, not seeming interested in the girl that presently sat on the center of the couch, looking about at the team around her. But she was really, well, her magic anyways. And where she was from possibly. Because as Robin had said, she didn't seem like someone from Earth or the other two planets named.

"What do you mean by that? Like, where I came from before I was here in town? Or, like, where I was born?" Spectra asked, faking a confused look. She didn't want to answer the question. Where she was from was a far off planet, known as Spectra, but only believed to exist in fairytales and cartoons.

"Oh where you were born! I am sure that we would all like to know such a fact!" Star Fire said cheerily, watching Spectra with her bright emerald green eyes with their usual happy spark in them.  
Spectra seemed to dampen a bit, looking towards the ground. She mouthed the name of the planet, Spectra.

Beast boy watched her, "Dude! Louder please! Not all of us have super human hearing you know." He exclaimed, not seeming to notice that her mood had dampened.  
"Spectra." She said quietly, standing up and looking for the door for a moment.

Cyborg stood up pushing her back down. "You're aren't getting away that quickly. I've never heard of the place, care to tell us?"

"No. I don't want to talk about it anymore." She said a bit sourly, an odd look on her face.

"Okay, then. Bad subject. Want to tell us about your powers?" Robin asked, looking at her.

"I don't really have powers. I have enhanced physical abilities and I use magic. That's about it." Spectra stated, her mood not brightening much.

"How do you have enhanced abilities?" Cyborg asked, running a quick medical scan on her.

She laughed slightly, brushing her hair behind her ears. Her ears were pointed, like an elf's. Because as it was, she was in fact, an elf.

"Dude! Pointed ears! What are you a freaking elf?" Beast boy asked, looking at her ears and reaching to touch one only to have his hand slapped away. "That's precisely what I am. And I don't like it when people touch my ears." She said, letting her hair fall from behind her ears and back into her face.

Star Fire squealed joyously. "An elf! Like that of the elves from the rings lord are you not?"

"I think she means 'Lord of The rings' and it would seem like she is, yes Star." Robin said, looking towards Raven, who was watching them out of the corner of her eye. 'Spectra? Isn't that from a Rainbow Bright cartoon?'

"Come on Rae! Come and join us!" Beast Boy said, walking over towards her and changing into a kitten and giving her the classic, 'face'. She seemed unaffected. "I have to go meditate." She said flatly, snapping her book shut and standing before heading towards her bedroom. Not to meditate, more so to do research to see if she could find anything on this supposed 'Spectra'.

"Don't mind Raven. She's been a bit touchy with new people since the whole 'Terra' incident." Robin said, smiling slightly and standing. "You hungry? We have a whole kitchen full of stuff."

Cyborg and Beast Boy both jumped up at the sound of the word 'food' and jumped into their usual argument. Star floated over to them, trying to break up their fight with her offers of cooking 'the pudding of happiness.' Which were undoubtedly refused. Spectra arched an eyebrow slightly watching them with a bit of amusement before deciding to break up their little argument. "I don't eat either meat or tofu." She said, earning her blank stares from the both of them. "You don't like _either_! Doesn't that break some kind of rule or something? You have to like _one_ of them." Beast boy exclaimed wildly, Cyborg still having a black stare on his face.

"I don't eat meat because I find it unwise to cause unnecessary pain. And tofu is just plain icky unless it's in certain Asian foods." She said, smirking slightly.

Robin had a small smirk on his face watching her. She was wiser than most he had met. But then again, she _was_ an elf. Maybe that had something to do with it? "Yeah, guys, instead of arguing about what she doesn't eat, try and asking her what she will eat." He said, looking at Cyborg and Beast Boy with a small grin. Star made a slight squeal. "Wonderful! Then I must prepare something since our new friend doesn't like either of our usual meals!"

"Actually. You don't really have to prepare anything. Berries or a salad would be fine. All I pretty much eat is vegetables, fruits, bread, beans, and things like that. And eggs I suppose, but they must be unfertilized. That's all I've eaten for years." Spectra said, smiling slightly. "As I said. I find there is something wrong with working to save things and to eat meat all the while and cause unnecessary pain by doing so." "And where might I ask did you learn such things little lady?" Cyborg asked with a slight inquiry in his voice.

"Training. Back home. I've trained in various things, my powers and beliefs back home and various forms of fighting in Japan and China." She said, smiling slightly. "But it was hard to find many dishes that I could actually eat without ruining my beliefs."

"So you can fight." Robin stated, looking at her for a moment.  
"Not only can I fight, I could probably beat you." She said coolly, smirking at Robin now.

"I doubt that."

"I would be so quick to judge. Remember what I said about having enhanced physical abilities? I have yet to be defeated in hand-to-hand combat or with a sword. Against me, you might look like the 'Boy Blunder' instead of the boy wonder." She stated.

"Oh then you must train with us one day! It would be just joyous! You might even be able to help us enhance or butt-kicking abilities!" Star said giddily wandering into the kitchen to find something of the foods that she would be able to eat without offending her beliefs.

"Dude. That's insane. None of us can beat Rob. Even with our powers." Beast boy said, looking at her and walking in a circle and poking her in different areas only to find small amounts of muscle. She was rather thin, not much muscle found on her at all, but that she did have was about as hard as rock. "Don't poke me. I'm not a lab rat." She said, swatting his hand away. "Is he always like this?" She questioned. "Yes." Robin and Cyborg stated in unison, Cyborg dragging him to the couch. "Come on, game time. You're so going down." He said turning it on. "You want to give it a try girly?" Spectra made a face, shaking her head. "No mind rotting games for me, thank you." She said, tilting her head to the side and glancing around with curiosity now. She didn't quite look around before.

"Like it?" Robin asked, standing beside her now after deserting his place on the couch. "The city paid for everything since we always save them from villains and stuff."

"It's…interesting. Overly necessary, but interesting."

"Overly necessary?"  
"To much stuff that is not needed. You could survive without a giant TV; you could live without as much stuff as there is everywhere." She said, loosing interest rather quickly.  
"True. But life is better with luxury."

"Of course _you_ would say that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing really." She said, looking about for a moment, something clicking in her head. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Roughly…three thirty. Why?"

"SHIT. Vrael Is going to hurt me…"

"Vrael?"

"Don't ask. Long story. I gotta go. Now."

"Okay... do you like... need a ride?"

"If your little motorcycle can go into the forest then sure. Otherwise, I'll be fine."

"Need some company?"

"Not particularly. But you can come if you wish."

"Then I will."

Spectra rolled her eyes slightly, starting towards the door with Robin following behind her.

"I just noticed something. Your name is Spectra, and you're from Spectra. Is that just an odd coincidence? Or is Spectra not your real name?" Robin asked, following her down the stairs and to the edge of the water. "The second one." She said, mumbling something in another language under her breath as a path of water froze leading to the forest outside of the city and she started across it. Robin hesitated for a moment but followed anyways.

"So what is your real name?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Okay then… Can you tell me anything about where you're from?"

"I could."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I don't want to." She stated, smirking and stepping onto the ground and starting into the forest. Robin made a face watching her.

"Fine then."

"That it is. VRAEL!" She yelled, looking about.

'Vrael? It's alright, he won't harm you.' She thought, looking about a something rustled in a bush and a small dragon crawled out, a sour look on its face. 'You're late.' It thought to her, but that was how they communicated.

'I know, but I got sidetracked.'

Robin stood, blinking at 'Vrael', whom didn't even come up to his knee. "That is going to hurt you? But he's so tiny! I thought dragons were huge!" Robin said looking at Spectra and Vrael. "They are. He's just a baby, Barely three years old. It takes years and years for dragons to grow. And don't underestimate him. Ever." She said as Vrael wandered over to Robin, sniffing his foot for a moment before blowing a vast amount of white flames on him, burning his leg. Spectra laughed and scooped up the little dragon, which was silver in color, and sparkled in the light. "That was very cute Vrael." She said petting him for a moment.

Robin narrowed his eyes at her. "Cute! My leg is burnt here! And it hurts!" He said.

Spectra only laughed again, setting the dragon down and looking at Robin's leg. "Hold still." She kneeled put her hand over the burn before looking up at Robin for a moment. "Waise Hiell." She said and a soft silver glow emitted from her hand and the burn healed itself. She smiled, standing.

"Happy?"

He grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why is that thing in the forest anyways? Why isn't he wherever you stay?"

"Of course! Let's bring a dragon to a run down old motel and scare everyone! Wouldn't that be just lovely?" Spectra said sarcasm dripping from her voice as she picked the dragon up again and started petting its head. Vrael started making soft growling noises, almost like it was purring.

"A motel? Are you serious? That's where you're staying?" Robin asked, a bit surprised.

"Mhm. I see nothing wrong with it. It has everything I'd need." She said, looking at Robin for a moment.

"Unacceptable. You can stay with us until you leave. There is absolutely no reason for anyone to stay in such a place."

"Uh. Robin, money. That's a reason."

"What? You don't have any?"

"I never said that."

"Whatever. Come on, were going back to the tower, getting the T-car, and getting your stuff."

"What if I don't want to stay in your tower?"

"I'm forcing you."

"Kidnapper." She said, grinning slightly.

Robin laughed, tugging on one of her ears for a moment. "Elf."

"So?"

"Nothing. Come on."

Spectra let out a slight laugh looking down at Vrael. "Can Vrael come? I hate leaving him here."

"Yeah he can." Robin said, starting back across the water on the frozen path with Spectra behind him and Vrael perched on her shoulder.

"Am I ever going to find out your real name? Or do I have to call you Spectra all the time?"

"You have to call me Spectra until I choose otherwise Richard."

Robin stopped dead in his tracks, turning around. "How do you…"

"Know? It wasn't that hard to figure out. Just about an hour or so on a computer with internet and a search engine. I'm usually pretty good at piecing things together." She said, smirking slightly and walking past him.

"Hey! Wait. You know my name, it's only fair if I know yours." He said, catching up to her.

"Emily." She stated plainly, walking still.

"Emily? But.. you're an elf! I figured it'd be some weird name I couldn't pronounce."

"My mother wanted me to visit Earth someday."

"Wanted?"

"We have something in common Richard. We both watched our parents die." She said, looking towards the ground and falling silent, as Robin did. Vrael nudged her cheek gently, trying to get her to perk back up. He didn't seem to be helping her much.

"That's why you don't talk about Spectra I'm guessing then." Robin stated after a few moments of silence as they walked across the ice path towards the tower.

"Partly." She said, that tone that sounded like she had just been crying returning to her voice.

"You alright?"

"Fine."

"I wouldn't tell anyone you know."

"I figured. Seeing as if you did I would blow your secret to every news cast within the country." She said, the tone disappearing as quickly as it came on.

"You wouldn't."

"You don't know that."

"Maybe I do."

"You don't." She said flatly, stepping onto the titan's island and looking at Robin. "I'll wait out here." She said looking about for a moment.

Robin nodded, heading inside and up the stairs where the rest of the team was gathered. Beast Boy and Cyborg still playing their video games, Star cheering them on, and Raven reading in her usual spot. "Uh.. guys?"

"Yeah Rob?" Cyborg asked pausing the game.

"You wouldn't care if Spectra stayed here till she leaves would you? It's just she's staying in some rutty old motel so I told she could stay here. I didn't think anyone would mind. Besides, it'd be easier since Star wants to train with her one day and truthfully it wouldn't be half bad for the team." He said, looking about at everyone. Star jumped up gleaming. "Of Course! She could stay in my room and we could do the 'girl talk' and the painting of toenails!"

Cyborg shrugged. "Whatever man. If you trust her I suppose it's alright."

Beast Boy grinned. "Hey.. another babe in the house. This could be a good thing."

Robin smiled slightly, "Raven?"

"She's seems trustworthy. But so did Terra." Raven said flatly turning a page in her book. "I'll keep an eye on her."

"Wonderful! I shall go and set up another bed beside mine and Silkie's!" Star said happily

"Star.. I think it might be better if we set up one of the guest rooms." Robin said, much to Star's dismay. "Oh, well, then I shall go and up set one of the such guest rooms for our new mate of the room!"

Robin arched a slightly eyebrow as Star left, before looking at Cyborg. "Keys? I don't know how much stuff she has. So I think we better take the T-Car."

Cyborg made a face, groaning. "You crash it, and I will pummel the both of you." He said tossing Robin the keys before going back to his game with Beast Boy.

Robin nodded, catching the keys and heading out the door and to the garage. He got in, started the car, and drove around to where Spectra was waiting. She looked at him before getting in without a word. Vrael sat on her lap and she put the seat buckle on. They were both quiet aside from Spectra giving him directions to the motel where she had been staying.

Once they arrived she unbuckled and got out before setting Vrael in the seat. "I'll be right back." She said flatly before disappearing into the motel after unlocking her room.

She wandered about, collecting her things and putting the majority of it into the duffle bag on the chair that was in the room, and grabbing her sword and bow and arrows. Once she collected everything, she placed the key on the desk and left closing the door behind her and starting out back towards the car. She placed her things in the back seat and got in with Vrael hopping on her lap again as she pulled the seatbelt on.

"Get everything?" Robin asked watching her. "Mhm. Everything." She said forcing a small smile and looking down at Vrael whilst petting his head gently.

Robin sighed, turning on the radio. A relatively sad song was playing, he hadn't heard it before. But it was apparent that Spectra had as she hummed along quietly, a small smile on her face despite the sad feelings depicted in the song.

'_How I wish I could surrender my soul; Shed the clothes that become my skin; See the liar that burns within my needing. How I wish I'd chosen darkness from cold. How I wish I had screamed out loud, Instead I've found no meaning._' She sung along quietly once the lyrics came in, a happy look still on her face.

'_I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain, All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble. Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray. I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble. It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain.'_

Robin watched her curiously, almost intrigued by her as he drove back to the tower.

'_How I wish I could walk through the doors of my mind; Hold memory close at hand,  
Help me understand the years. How I wish I could choose between Heaven and Hell. How I wish I would save my soul. I'm so cold from fear.'_

She still sung along quietly, lulling Vrael to sleep after a few moments. She had a unique voice. It sounded sad, but happy all the same.

'_I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain, All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble. Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray. I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble.  
Far, far away; find comfort in pain. All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble. It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain.'_

Once the song finished, she sighed softly, petting Vrael on the head silently.

Robin looked over at her for a moment, a small smile on his face. He'd never met anyone like her before. She was different. And they shared something of the same pain. When they pulled up to the tower, they both stepped out of the car and Spectra reached into the back seat to grab her things only to find out Robin had already taken them out and was starting inside. She arched an eyebrow slightly, shrugging and setting Vrael on her shoulder before starting inside the tower.

MMkay. So it's not quite as long as the last chapter. But.. I'm sick today. So, You can't expect me to be perfect now can you? The song was James Blunt – Tears and Rain. :D I luff it. So yeah. I like reviews. -


	3. Arrows and Arguments

o! Yay! Reviews! Now I shall reply to them in my nakie homer pjs. :D

The Soultaker- I appreciate you intake. And I noticed the errors after I read through the story. And I felt icky after. But it seemed to be a lot of work taking the story down and having to put it back up just for a few little grammar and spelling errors. I made sure to read through this chapter twice over before posting it. And yeah, Emily will reveal more stuff about her as the story goes. She is a rather…intriguing character, odd behavior. She never watches TV. :cringes and hugs Fuse:

Classified – YAY! My story is one someone's favorite list:D I feel like.. a hundred bazillion times better now. Wooohooo!

Now. On with the next chapter, which I'm sooo sorry has taken me such a long time to get up. School. Clubs. Homework. Friends. AND my birthday and now Hallow's Eve... and yeah. Just extremely busy and when I get time I'm usually out of creativeness. And the title will come into play soon enough, at least, the 'Light' part anyways.

(Edit) Yeah so, this chapter bugs the HELL out of me. It was waaaaaay to soon. So yeah, I had pretty much ruined the story right there now that I look back and I see why I forgot about it. xDD Yeah I know I'm idiotic, get OVER it. K? good, you're over it. I'm going to not quite re-vamp the chapter, but fix it so it makes a whole lot more sense so that I can continue without the guilt of the worst chapter in history in my story. xD yay.

**Light, Love, and Broken Hearts**

_Chapter three_

By, Emo Cyanide

Snap. Whoosh. Chink. The sounds of an arrow shooting into a target on the other side of the roof, and hitting in the dead center. She was an amazing archer, and an even better swordsman, err, swordswoman. She being Spectra of course, who else? Robin actually, seeing as he was watching her with a slight spark of interest from the sidelines.

Her bow of choice was a long, dark bow with reflexed limbs and curled tips. Silver fittings chased with dogwood leaves decorated the ears and grip of the bow. On her back was a quiver filled with fletched with white swan feathers. Of course, she wouldn't have chosen to hurt an animal willingly. She had collected the feathers over a period of time on her home planet. She dreaded losing one, because then she had to find some more somewhere, where white swans dwelled and find another lost feather.

"Gath sem oro un lam iet!" She said, the arrow flying from the target and to her open free hand. She smiled slightly, tucking it back in the quiver after checking it for any damage.

She walked from where she stood to Robin, sticking the bow in the quiver with the arrows, having had the quiver made special to fit the bow whilst it wasn't in use.

Robin raised a slight eyebrow at the odd language, not recognizing it from anything he had ever read or encountered before. "Spectra talk I'm guessing?"

"No. We use English actually. That would be the ancient language, dear." Spectra said, walking to the sidelines with a slight smirk. "See, you'll find out about Spectra little by little."

Robin gave her a slight look shrugging. "So, can you fight? I mean I see the little arrows and all. But you had a sword." He stated.

"Yes! I'm sure we would most enjoy seeing your own unique fighting abilities!" Star said daintily, apparently rather ebullient.

"I studied in Japan. I would hardly call my fighting techniques 'unique' because they're just like every other martial artists out there. I just know how to use a sword as well. But that comes from Spectra." Spectra said, picking a bottle of water up from where she had left it earlier and taking a drink of it before setting it back to the ground.

"Fight me." Robin said strongly, watching her.

"Sorry bird boy. I only fight if I have a reason too."

"Training. That's your reason."

"Really now?"

"Really. I want to see if you can actually beat me."

She smirked. "You're not going to like this."

"We'll find out then won't we?"

Spectra narrowed her eyes slightly, taking the quiver off her back and setting it beside the water bottle. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She said, her voice with a slight warning tone to it as she walked to the center of the roof and stood in a fighting stance. "Can I use my magic?" She asked, not really intending to use it. Just asking to throw him off a bit.

"I want everything you've got girly."

"One thing bird boy. Don't call me girly."

Robin walked to the same area a few feet from her, taking a fighting stance before running at her and throwing a flurry of various punches and kicks, all which were blocked with an inhuman grace and speed. "You're not getting anywhere that way." She stated, a slight spark in her eyes before she knelt down sweep kicking him and knocking him to the ground in the blink of an eye before pinning him to the ground with her foot to his neck. "Had enough?"

"You wish." He choked out, grabbing her foot and trying to twist her leg. But to much of his distaste, he couldn't get her to budge. She smirked again. "I told you. I'm stronger than you bird boy."

He managed to move her foot just enough to roll out and jump back up, taking a fighting stance and waiting for her attack.

She grinned, running at him quicker than anyone he had seen before and delivering a few blows, ones which he was all to slow to block. She grabbed his arm, twisted it behind him, knelt him down a bit and kneed him in the stomach.

Robin let out a slight gasp, having the wind knocked out of him wasn't the most wonderful thing in the whole wide world.

Spectra grinned again, letting him go before delivering a few swift kicks to the head, knocking him to the ground breathing heavily before he could say stop.

"Now do you believe me?" She asked, her hands on her hips and she knelt in front of him with a smirk. He grinned, "Not a bit." He said before tackling her and pinning her to the ground. "You know. It's funny. Because I knew you were going to do that and I let you anyways."

"Liar."

"Elves don't lie."

"Really?"

"Really."

She shoved him off easier than he would have expected, and blinked slightly, standing and brushing himself off.

Spectra grinned, mumbling something incomprehensible under her breath before a small ring of fire sped around Robin and trapped him. "Hey!"

She turned and looked at him, laughing before it disappeared. "You said I could use magic."

He scowled, standing and walking back beside Star, who was looking at Spectra amusedly. " All this comes from being an elf? I have never heard of such fighting abilities. None from my home are as quick and powerful as to be able to defeat Robin so easily.."

"I'm actually a bit of a weaker elf. I only did half my training. I left. " She stated, smiling slightly and starting to walk off. ' Why do I keep telling them things! They're going to figure it out…'

Robin blinked a few times, watching her walk off, a slightly odd look in his eyes as he watched her intently. He snapped away quickly, looking about and noticing she had left her quiver and bow behind. He sighed, picking them up and starting towards the guest room where she had been staying. Spectra had already made it to the floor of her room, it being only one below the roof. She walked down the hallway solemnly. A blank look on her face as the came to the blank door as it whooshed open. She stepped inside with a sigh and sitting in a chair brought her knees to her chest and put her arms around them and shutting her eyes for a moment. Her parent's images flashed into her mind and her eyes shot open, looking as if she might cry. "No.." She said quietly, her voice already sounding as if she had been crying.

Robin made it to the room in which Spectra had been saying, about to knock when he heard a soft 'No' coming from the inside. He made a slight face, knocking.

"Yes?" She choked out, trying to blink away the tears building up.

"You forgot your bow.. You alright?" He asked.

"Fine." She said, still sounding as if she had been crying before opening the door and taking the items from him and setting them aside.

"You don't look fine. Or sound fine." He said, putting his foot in the door when she went to close it. Spectra scowled, opening it again and leaving it open and walking back to the chair she had sat in.

Robin walked in, shutting the door behind him and watching her.

"What's the matter?" He questioned.

"None of your business."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your parents now would it?"

"Maybe."

He smirked slightly, walking over and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel. It hurts. It always will. But. It might help to tell someone you know."

"You really want to know?" She asked.

"Yeah." He stated.

" Well…" She started, telling him of how they died, leaving out the bit about the royal family and her being a princess and what not.

"My god…" He said quietly, looking at the ground. Without another word he slipped his arms around her in a hug, an odd look on his face.

She blinked slightly, a few tears having fallen as she told the story, one last one falling before she returned the hug, holding back sobs.

"I'm.. so.. sorry.." He said quietly, not letting go just yet. "I never.. knew.. my god.."

She let another tear fall, before pulling away from him and staring at the floor.

"Now you know why I hate talking about anything to do with my home." She said quietly, almost a whisper.

"It's alright. I know now.. but…since you started. Why stop? Tell me about Spectra. I couldn't find much about it." He said, watching her.

"Spectra…is further away than you can imagine. It's where the universe's light comes from. It's made entirely of crystal and ice. Its nickname is the planet of light for that very reason. It's the giant prism that gives color to just about everything. It's one of the most valuable planets in existence. That's why there's nothing about it. It was lost to history. But… people dream. That's why there's cartoons, and fairy tales about such a planet. The elves watch over it because they're so very responsible. They never lie. They're amazing fighters because they need to be to protect Spectra should it ever be found. I grew up there. I trained until I was twelve… then I couldn't take it anymore and left. And here I am now. Years later. The spitting image of my damned mother and a whole planet searching for me. The first person to leave in centuries." She said, a slightly sad tone to her voice.

"So they're looking for you because they don't want anyone to find out?"

"No. They're looking for me because my parents are dead. It's supposed to be my job to run everything because of who I am. I want to die. I don't want to go back really. Memories hurt. I can't take everything that comes with who I am and running an entire planet." She said, a few tears falling.

"So.. who are you? Why is one sole person so important.?"

"Because Robin. My parents were the king and queen."

His jaw dropped. A princess.

"So.. you're the.. princess then? A princess? You?"

"Is it that hard to believe? I mean. I'm not the prettiest thing anywhere, but.. not all princesses are."

"That's not what I meant. You're beautiful. But I always thought princesses were snobby, that they were perfect. You hardly seem to fit the type."

"I'm not your average princess." She said, making a slight face.

"I could've told you that." Robin stated plainly looking at her.

"Probably, but if you ever breathe a word of this to anyone you will be hurt." She said, her eyes narrowing for a moment.

"I figured." He said grinning and pulling her into a tight hug, just for good measure.

Spectra made a slight face, but closed her eyes contentedly. She felt… safe in his arms. Wait, what the hell was that? Safe? What is she, three? She didn't need anyone to keep her safe. She thought of something quickly to get that out of her head. "You smell like cheap hair gel." She said, opening her eyes and blinking up at him for a moment.

"Shut up!" He said making a face and grinning, lightly tickling her sides.

"AH! NO! NOT THAT!" She said, bursting out laughing, unable to stop herself. She had always been inexplicably ticklish.

Robin started laughing as well, slowly pushing her on to the bed tickling her more and more. "I'll never stop! Not until you cheer up!"

She kept laughing, not keeping Robin from pushing her on the bed and pinning her there as her sides started to hurt from laughing.

Robin finally stopped, breathing heavily and pinning her wrists up above her head. He grinned. "You're kind of venerable right now you know that right?"

"My ass. I can kick your ass remember bird boy?"

"Only if you really wanted to. Besides. I think your enjoying this. And since when do princesses curse?" He said, grinning still.

"In your dreams bird boy." She ignored his last question.

"I don't really think I'm dreaming. Maybe I should make sure?"

"Maybe you should."

"I will then."

"Then do it and get the hell off me!"

He only grinned and kissed her forehead gently, in a caring way, before getting off her and letting go. "You going to answer my question, your grace?" He teased.

"How about instead I kick your pathetic ass for saying that instead?" She questioned, smirking slightly at Robin, not bothering to get up, just propping up on her elbows and looking at him.

"Mm.. I don't like that idea. Can't we do something else?" He questioned. It was then that he felt a burning sensation on his leg and looked down to Vrael burning him, he squeeked, jumping on the bed. "GOD DAMNIT SPECTRA GET THAT DAMNED ATTACK DRAGON AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled.

Spectra merely chuckled, standing and scooping the dragon up. Vrael looked towards Robin, scowling at him. ' Tell him I said to stop flirting with you before I set him on fire completely.' Spectra chuckled lightly, looking at Robin for a moment. "He says stop flirting with me or else."  
Robin arched an eyebrow, grinning now. "Tell him you should stop flirting back and maybe I won't do it."

Vrael spouted out flames towards Robin, who ducked, missing them. He looked up at Spectra, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Could you maybe heal my leg like you did before? I'd be super duper happy.." He asked, looking at her.  
Spectra looked at him, scoffing. "Waise heill." She said, and his leg glowed faintly, healing.  
Robin went silent now, watching her for a moment.He mused over when they met a few days ago. "Hey.. you lied. Elves do lie. When we met you said you had somewhere to be. You didn't, you lied."  
Spectra looked at him, smirking slightly. "Not quite. I had to go see Vrael, remember? I just didn't say when I had to be somewhere. You have to think bird boy. Elves are a mysterious race, they've hidden things for many many years."

He arched an eyebrow at her, shrugging slightly. "Sneaky more like it."  
Spectra scowled, looking at Robin. "Out. Now, before I have Vrael burn you like that stupid toaster burnt your toast this morning." She spat, turning away from him, and walking to another side of the room.

Robin simply obeyed, he'd obviously pissed her off.

Kay.. so.. I only changed the ending. You're still over it. xD

OKAY! SO it's short. But I wanted to get something up after like a month. And again, I'm soooo sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't put anything up till now. But. I was voted sophomore homecoming princess! YAY! Even though I ditched halfway through homecoming to go to a show and mosh in my homecoming dress with my friend Jackie…It was still cool. :D


End file.
